


Rachel's Shape

by panickosdisordr2



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickosdisordr2/pseuds/panickosdisordr2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme<br/>Prompt: from tokawaii “Shape of hickeys Puck leaves on Rachel”</p>
<p>After Puck mentions the shapes he can make out of hickeys, Rachel remembers hers.  Season 2, Sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel's Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at fanfiction.net under Jadedangel24.

“I can make ‘em into shapes like balloon animals. I even did a star once,” Puck said with a sly glance at Rachel.

Rachel glanced at her lap, her face flushing at the memory.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
“I can’t believe that idiot dropped you. You only weigh two pounds.”

Rachel winched as she lied face down on her bed. Noah settled down beside her.

“You may not believe it, but my back certainly feels it. Besides it was a complicated maneuver that we hadn’t done before,” she said, coming to her ballet partner’s defense. 

“Still think he’s an idiot,” Noah said as he shifted to his knees, his hand gently rubbing his girlfriend’s aching back. Gradually he shifted his hand underneath her sweater.

“Noah, what are you doing,” Rachel asked as her shirt moved higher and higher.

“Relax, babe. Let me make you feel good,” he responded as his strong hands began to knead the tense muscles below him. 

Rachel let out a throaty moan as Puck’s hands worked her over. He felt his cock twitch as he imagined what other sounds his girl could make. He smirked as an idea flashed through his mind. Noah leaned down and brushed his lips across the small of Rachel’s back. 

“That feels good,” Rachel sighed. Noah applied more suction to the sensitive skin under his lips. Rachel felt him move from time to time. Each of kisses caused her fingers to clench and grip the sheets below her. 

When Noah was back at his starting point, he leaned back to admire the star he placed there. He noticed Rachel squirming, “A little worked up babe?”

Rachel turned over, her arms winding around Noah’s neck, pulling his lips to hers. Lips meet, teeth nip and tongues sooth as Noah settled between Rachel’s parted thighs, hips pushing against his downward movements. Her hands push up his shirt, fingernails teasing the skin along his spine. Noah groans when Rachel’s nails dug in and her head fell back when the tension in her lower body broke. Noah took in the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes with satisfaction. He rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.

“Feel better?”

“Uh-huh.” Noah grinned at Rachel’s lack of vocabulary. His stomach tensed as Rachel’s hands began caressing the skin above the waist of his jeans. Noah hissed when his jeans came undone and Rachel’s hand guided his hard cock out and began a rhythm that had his eyes closing. He felt Rachel shifting around, Noah hips arched when Rachel’s tongue tentatively licked around the sensitive tip of his shaft. His hands grabbed on to the pillow beneath his head as Rachel’s mouth took more of him in. The movements of Rachel’s tongue and suction soon had Noah on the brink. 

“Rachel, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Noah gasped. Rachel hummed and took him in deeper. Noah’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled as the swallowing motions took him over. 

Noah’s breath came back to him and he opened his eyes to see Rachel grinning mischievously at him, “Feel better?” 

“Much,” he replied as he tucked himself back in his jeans. Rachel laid back down, head on Noah’s chest, his arm wrapping around her. 

Noah grimaced when his mom’s ring tone interrupted the silence. Rachel groaned as Noah moved out from under her.

“Hey mom…Yeah…I’ll be home in a few.” 

Noah tucked in his half asleep girlfriend, brushing a kiss across her forehead, “Use a heating pad and take a really hot bath with Epsom salts.”

“Okay,” she replied with a yawn. “See you tomorrow.”

“Later.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Rachel caught up to Noah as he and Lauren parted ways.

“Did you have to bring that up?”

“Nope, I just like to watch you squirm.”

“I was not squirming! I was perfectly composed.”

“Then why was your face flushed? You were wriggling in your seat too. I can tell when you’re turned on.”

“That’s beside the point! There was no need to bring up that incident, especially in front of your girlfriend.”

“Be glad I didn’t name names.”

“I suppose I should be grateful for small favors.”

“Damn straight. Wanna do it again?”

“Sure, as soon as you’re single,” Rachel said as she walked away.


End file.
